Janja's Farting Problem
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Janja's a very silly hyena, in spite of him being the leader of his own hyena clan. But one day, it's taken to a whole new level, as he ends up getting really bad gas that he doesn't know how to get rid of. Knowing he can't face the Lion Guard with this gas inside of him, he has to find a way to work around it. Will he succeed, or will this sudden farting of his ruin everything.
1. A Gassy Male Hyena

**Disclaimer: **This story takes place during season two of Lion Guard, which is easily one of my favorite shows of all time. It's an amazing show that I can recommend without hesitation. Even if some who watched it decide to be little bitches about it's mere existance. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Janja's Farting Problem

Chapter one: A Gassy Male Hyena

* * *

Janja was sleeping in Mizumi Grove with Kiburi right behind him, waking up as the hyena's stomach growled loudly. Kiburi looked as Janja got up and stretched, going into a downward dog pose with his butt shown as he suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, hitting Kiburi smack in the face with rotten eggs and making him gag (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Kiburi coughed from the fart with Janja turning around and realizing who he farted on, chuckling nervously as he tried to calm him down. "Oh, morning Kiburi. Gassy morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure is." Kiburi didn't feel like attacking Janja at the moment, so he decided to let this slide, but he knew he'd be after him for the next one. "Just hear what I'm saying. The next time you fart on me, I'll be eating your butt off clean in your sleep. Assuming you don't fart in my mouth then." Janja nodded in understanding, being frightened by Kiburi's threat as Kiburi then became curious as to how Janja was going to deal with this problem. "How are you gonna fix that?"

"No idea." Janja suddenly released a five second fart and let out a green cloud with the scent of gazelle (pfffffffffft). "I can't just fart the whole time while attacking the Pride Lands. If we have a sneak mission then my butt could turn into a giant failure boost for the Lion Guard." Janja felt like Kiburi might know where a good place to let loose would be, hoping he would be willing to help. "You know any place I can let this gas out in private?"

"Anywhere but here." Kiburi snarked, and then Janja gave a blunt look as he cracked a three second fart, letting out a green cloud reeking of zebra. "Why not try the Out Lands? There's not a lot of life to wilt there, and I'm pretty sure that's what ALL hyenas do when they've got gas."

Janja wondered why he didn't think of that, knowing that Kiburi had the right mind. "Yeah, you got a point there. Thanks Kiburi. And I'll try not to fart on you when waking up again."

"Or at all." Kiburi corrected Janja as the hyena walked off, letting out a five second fart as he did, and this one reeked of zebra and let out a green cloud (pfffffffffft). Kiburi sighed, knowing this was going to be quite the event. "I may never get used to having hyenas in my life."


	2. A Hyena's Embarrassment

Janja's Farting Problem

Chapter two: A Hyena's Embarrassment

* * *

Janja was in the Out Lands, making sure no one else was around as he got ready to let loose all the gas he had to get out of his system. He sighed of relief as he released a five second liver fart, letting out a green cloud without a care in the world (pfffffffffft). Janja whiffed the fart and started to get used to them, knowing he would be able to adapt to this if he tried. He then cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, reeking of gazelle and letting out a big green cloud that managed to get onto him somehow (PHHHHHHHHHHT).

Janja was enjoying himself, only for a familiar voice from a hyena to be heard from behind him. "Enjoying the farts Janja?" Janja flinched and looked behind him to find Jasiri, who was smirking down at him and making him blush as he wafted the fart cloud away. "Oh, don't try to hide it. I know you were farting just now. Why else do you think I commented on them?" Janja chuckled nervously as Jasiri wafted the fart scent away. "At least you're not doing it near my territory.

Janja knew he would have to get out of there and felt a massive rumble in his gut, lifting his leg and ripping a loud and bassy ten second fart, reeking of rotten eggs and blinding Jasiri with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Jasiri gagged from the fart as Janja ran off, thinking to himself as he wiped his forehead in response to what just happened. 'Geez, that was a close one. At least it wasn't Rei Rei that caught me letting loose. She would never let it go if that happened.'

Janja thought to himself some more and got to wondering if he should hide his farts from Rei Rei, finding that it would be funny to fart on her. 'Actually, I could see myself farting on Rei Rei for some fun. My butt might get a rock shoved up it in the end, but that'll eventually backfire on her. Maybe I can even manage to let some gas out in her mouth.' Janja laughed as he released a three second fart that smelled like zebra and released a green cloud (pffffft).


	3. A Jackal's Face and Hyena's Butt

Janja's Farting Problem

Chapter three: A Jackal's Face and a Hyena's butt

* * *

Janja was waiting behind a rock with Cheezi and Chungu as Rei Rei was walking by, seeming to be muttering something about Goi Goi. "Goi Goi, you idiot! I tell you to watch the kids and instead you fall asleep and let them all walk off, you're lucky I got them all back." Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu snickered with Janja getting ready, waiting for Rei Rei to go at the perfect angle. When she walked right by them, he tackled her and pinned her down, much to her anger as he pointed his butt at her face. "Janja! Stop acting like one of my kids; it's only cute when THEY do it!"

"Funny story. My butt has a present for you." Janja replied with a smirk, making Rei Rei flinch as Janja ripped a five second fart on her, reeking of rotten eggs as he smirked with proudness upon the yellow cloud expelling from his butt (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Rei Rei gagged from the fart as Janja let out three more, these ones reeking of deceased zebras, which Janja had more than enough fun in eating them and letting out the green cloud (pffffft) (blllllaaaaarrrrrp) (brrrrraaaaat).

Rei Rei gagged as Janja released two more farts, these ones reeking of dead gazelle (pfffffffffft) (phhhhhhhhhht). Rei Rei was about to push Janja off of her, only for Cheezi and Chungu to pin her to the ground as Janja put his butt onto her mouth just before she puked, giving a delightfuly smug grin as he cut a loud and bassy thirty second fart, one that reeked of rotten eggs and made Janja's butt vibrate as she filled Rei Rei's insides with a yellow cloud and knocked her out as soon as it was done (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Janja got off of Rei Rei and she just lied there, all knocked out with Cheezi and Chungu laughing and Janja noticing some puke on his flank, which he knew was from Rei Rei's mouth. "Hey fur brains, my butt has puke on it. Ya mind wiping it off for me?" Cheezi and Chungu nodded and went over to Janja to clean his butt, making sure to avoid the center of it so they didn't risk getting farted on. Luckily it was mostly on Janja's flank, so they didn't have to get right in front of his butt. "And don't worry about getting behind me. I think we'll have to wait before I fart again."


	4. Male Hyena Sleep Farting

Janja's Farting Problem

Chapter four: Nasty Hyena Sleep Farting

* * *

Janja was sleeping in Mizimu Grove with his clan while Cheezi was sleeping with Janja's butt aimed at him. Janja's stomach rumbled a bit before he cut a five second fart at Cheezi, waking him up with a green cloud of zebra (phhhhhhhhhht). Cheezi gagged from the fart and then saw Janja's butt aimed at him, turning him over to Rei Rei in hopes that he could avoid the noxious fumes Janja let out. Rei Rei wasn't too fond of it either, since she was woken up by a three second fart, a green cloud that reeked of gazelle (brrrrraaaaat).

Rei rei coughed from the fart and woke up, wanting ot smack Janja, but then remembering what he did to her the other day. She decided that violence wouldn't be worth it, and instead saw Mzingo, dragging Janja over to him and aiming his butt at him. She then walked off with Janja's butt being shown as it aimed up at Mzingo. While Mzingo was sleeping, he got hit with a five second fart from Janja, and it hit him with a green cloud and smelt like gazelle (pfffffffffft).

Mzingo coughed from the fart and wafted it away before flying down to Janja and tapping his head, making him wake up and cut a squeaky zebra fart with a green cloud (phht). Mzingo pointed to Janja's butt, leading to Janja putting it down as Mzingo signalled Janja to head back over to his own territory, knowing Janja was confused about where he was. Janja obliged and went back to sleep with his butt in front of Kiburi. This led to Janja cutting a five second fart, reeking of antelope and waking Kiburi up with the green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht).

Kiburi woke up in a rage, and after coughing, he walked up to Janja and bit his butt, making him yelp as he woke up. Janja was so startled that he ended up releasing a loud and bassy ten second fart into Kiburi's mouth, suffocating him with a yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and knocked him out with the cloud shown exiting Janja's butt (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Janja removed his butt from Kiburi's mouth and saw blood coming from the teeth marks, making him whimper a bit before he went back to sleep.


	5. Farts that Hurt

Janja's Farting Problem

Chapter five: Farts that Hurt

* * *

Cheezi and Chungu were tending to the bite wounds Kiburi gave Janja on his butt last night. "Can you believe this guys? It's a good thing my butt was in Kiburi's mouth when that last fart went inside of him. (Smirks) Felt good to fart in his mouth." Janja suddenly cut a loud and bassy five second fart, letting out a brown cloud with a nasty poop scent (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Cheezi and Chungu wafted the fart away with Janja being paralized by the fart, due to it hurting a lot more than it normally would've thanks to Kiburi biting his butt. "Ow."

Cheezi grabbed a coconut with water in it and brought it over to Janja, pouring it on his butt and making him flinch as Cheezi then spoke up. "It could've been worse Janja. At least Kiburi didn't take it off of your body. Then you wouldn't be able to walk."

"Yeah." Chungu replied with a laugh. "And you also wouldn't be able to poop anymore if he did that. The last thing we want is for you to have a stomach ache so big that you eventually explode."

Janja's stomach growled, making him worried about what would happen if he were to fart again, so he decided to hold it in. "Thanks fur brains, but I'll be fine as long as my butt heals before I fart or poop again." Janja felt his stomach growl harshly, going behind a rock and squatting as he let out as much poop as he could. It thankfully wasn't a lot, and it was fairly average sized with him being a hyena, but he still winced as he let it out. He then looked at it and questioned the color. "Why is hyna poop white anyway?"

Janja's stomach growled violently and he tried to hold it in, but to no avail, and after ten seconds, he ended up releasing a loud and bassy thirty second fart, unleashing a yellow cloud of rotten eggs and stinking up the whole area of Mizimu Grove (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Janja saw everyone else gagging, coughing, and passing out from his fart, making him chuckle nervously for a bit. "If it makes anyone feel better, my butt hurts like crazy."


	6. Janja's Fart Torture for Kion

Janja's Farting Problem

Chapter six: Janja's Fart Torture for Kion

* * *

Kion was being held down by four hyenas as he woke up and looked around with shock, wanting to know what was going on. Janja was then shown to be walking up to Kion, who demanded to know what was going on. "Janja! Let me go and tell me what you're planning now!"

"Oh, you're about to find out Kion." Janja walked up to Kion and sat down on his face before cutting a five second fart, one that reeked of zebra and hit Kion with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Kion coughed from the fart as Janja boasted about it. "I had THAT zebra this morning."

The other hyenas wafted the fart away with Kion glaring up at Janja about it. "Get off of me Janja!" Janja released a ten second carcass fart right into Kion's nose and made him feel all woozy (pfffffffffffffffffffft).

Janja laughed a bit as he moved his butt down to Kion's mouth, letting his stomach growl as he got ready. "Hold him down boys!" Kion bit Janja's butt to get him off of him, only for Janja to be able to hold in his fart this time, due to Kion's bite being weaker than Kiburi's. Janja then grunted and ripped a loud and bassy thirty second fart, letting out the scent of rotten eggs into Kion, knocking him out just in time for Bunga to come along and get a close up on the situation in the middle of the fart (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Janja got up from Kion with his butt shown as he cut a loud and bassy ten second fart right at his face, hitting him with a brown cloud of hynea feces to make Kion smell bad (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Janja cackled a bit until a massive fart was released on them, blinding them with Bunga running out with Kion. After they were far enough away from the hyenas to justify walking casually, Bunga carried Kion off with a smile. "Don't worry Kion. We'll get you cleaned up in no time. (Chuckles a bit) Whoo! Guess I'm not the only fart master around.


	7. One Burnt Butt

Janja's Farting Problem

Chapter seven: One Burnt Butt

* * *

Janja was walking through Mizimu Grove as he cut a five second fart, killing a butterfly that flew into a yellow cloud reeking of rotten eggs (phhhhhhhhhht). Rei Rei was watching from afar, wafting the fart scent away as she spoke to Goi Goi. "Just look at him Goi Goi. He's so confident about his farts, even after Bunga outmatched him." Janja raised his butt in the air with it shown as he released a ten second fart, killing a blue jay that flew right into a brown cloud that reeked of hyena feces after it reached the blue jay's flying height (pfffffffffffffffffffft).

Rei Rei groaned in annoyance, walking over to Janja with a friendly smile on her face. "Hey Janja, I just thought of something. That farting of yours is..." Janja smirked and released a loud and bassy fifteen second fart, letting out a scent of rotten eggs and a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Rei Rei clenched her teeth as she finished. "Very...strong. (Speaks normally) I was thinking; if your butt was that powerful, you might actually be able to have authority over Scar!"

Janja took a liking to that and thought for a moment, giving Rei Rei a devious look as he turned around, aiming his butt at her and hitting her with a five second fart (pfffffffffft) a nasty odor of zebra hit Rei Rei in the face with Janja walking off with a proud smile. "Thanks Rei Rei. Hope my butt didn't blind you."

Rei Rei finished coughing and wafting the fart away and then she looked at the blue jay, sniffing it and catching the poop scent Janja's fart hit it with and gagging from it. "That's ONE meal the kids won't be having tonight."

* * *

Janja was in the Out Lands volcano with Scar rising up to see Janja much more confident than he normally was. Scar smiled as he saw this and looked at Janja as the hyena gave him a smirk. "Greetings Janja. I take it you did something good today in the Pride Lands. Perhaps, you took over another piece of land? And without my help this time. I'm impressed if that's the case." Janja aimed his butt at Scar, who was furious upon seeing it and demanded that Janja turned back around. "Turn your rear end away from me at once Janja!"

Janja ignored Scar with his butt shown as he cut a loud and bassy one minute fart, blasting Scar and making his flaming head move insanely with a giant yellow cloud of rotten eggs, and for five seconds, we saw Scar's head swaying as he screamed, with the other fifty five being a close up on Janja's butt farting and vibrating violently (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Scar was enraged as Janja bragged about his gas, swaying his butt back and forth at Scar. "Ya see Scar, my butt became more powerful than you'll ever hope to be. Now I rule you. (Fire starts to creep up behind Janja) And if ya say no, I'll just fart on you again." Janja cackled for a bit, only for a drop of fire to dash up to his butt and strike him straight in the center, making Janja yelp as he then tried to fart again after glaring at Scar in anger, but all he could push out after ten seconds of pushing was a casual eggy fart (pfffffffffft).

Janja turned to Scar and chuckled with Scar going down to him again with a devious glare. "Your butt managed to hit me with one powerful fart, I'll give you that. But if you ever play mind games like this with me again, I'll make sure your hind legs get burned to bits!" Janja nodded in understanding and ran off in fear with Scar looking back to when he was the ruler of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, still thinking about when they threw away the opportunity to kill Simba just to get revenge on him. "Once again, I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** And that's the end of Janja's Farting Problem! Next up, Jasiri's Farting Problem. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review!


End file.
